


A Silent Answer

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn [18]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, Marriage Proposal, POV Male Character, POV Sirius Black, POV Third Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Sirius has an important question to ask his long-term girlfriend.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Prue Halliwell
Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953820
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	A Silent Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Hermione's Nook Flufftober: Holiday Traditions
> 
> 31 Days of Writing: Alternate Universe
> 
> Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days of Autumn: Hayrides

"Will you hurry up?" Sirius called up the stairs to his girlfriend. He knew that she always struggled to make it out of the house on time, mostly because her sisters were distracting, but they had a reservation to make it to and he was determined not to miss it.

It had taken Sirius a while to adjust to this family life. He hadn't ever expected to be in a family like this, especially not after running away from his own family. Fleeing 'across the pond' had been the best decision that he had ever made, but that didn't mean that it wasn't the most terrifying. He had left everything that he had known behind - including his found family and his own brother.

Being thrown into the middle of the Halliwell household had been an experience, to say the least, and even though at times it was frustrating, Sirius had to admit that he was the happiest he had ever been.

As long as Prue actually got her ass out of the door before they missed their yearly tradition. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving, a holiday that he still didn't fully understand despite having been over here for six years now, but that didn't stop him from trying to enjoy every single moment of the holiday with the absolute love of his life.

Honestly, Sirius didn't think that he'd ever find someone that he could give his love to like this, not after he had all but lost Remus to Lily (which may have been the deciding factor in his leaving in the first place) but here he was, completely head over heels for a witch.

Tonight was extra special, but he had tried not to let on about that. That was possibly why he was extra anxious about how long she was taking to get herself ready. He didn't mean to snap at her and as soon as she appeared at the top of the stairs, he wanted to apologise to her, but as he looked up at her, no words came out.

She was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen, and for once he didn't even think that he was exaggerating. She literally took his breath away as she made her way down the stairs.

"I'm ready." She told him, her tone telling him just how unimpressed she was with his pestering her, but he hoped that what he had planned for their hayride would more than make up for it.

Sirius took her hand into his and pressed a kiss to it and to her cheek. "Then let's not wait another second." He told her with a grin before he called a "bye" up the stairs to her sisters.

The hayride itself was freezing, but that didn't matter at all to Sirius. He was too full of nervous energy to spare a second thought to the fact that his goosebumps had goosebumps, and Prue was wrapped up in a blanket so she was doing okay as they sat side by side on top of a hay bale. Prue's head was on his shoulder and as far as Sirius could tell, she was enjoying herself.

He didn't talk though, and neither did she, and while that would possibly have been a nice way to spend an evening, just generally enjoying each other's company, but Sirius was far too nervous to even consider that as his anxiety piqued.

This was exactly why he had organised for them to have a private ride, why he was glad that no-one else was around. He was used to wanting to put on a show, but this he just wanted to keep to them, not because he was afraid that she might say no, but because he knew that she was likely to say yes and he wanted that yes to be his and his alone.

The tractor engine shuddered to a stop in the middle of a corn field and Sirius knew that it was now or never. He gave Prue a gentle nudge, hoping to stir her from the trance that she had slipped into and smiling softly as she turned to face him.

"Prue." He began, stopping himself to take a breath and starting again. "Prudence. I have to admit that I had some ulterior motives to tonight's hayride. I wanted to make this one a night to remember. I love you, so much more than I can ever put into words. So, here I go, asking you the most important question of my life - will you marry me?"

Prue didn't appear to be able to speak. Her eyes widened as she stared at him, but slowly she leaned forward to capture his lips with her own, giving him her answer without needing to say a word. Sirius didn't need to hear her say it anyway, that kiss was the answer that he needed.


End file.
